Never Going Back Again
by hiseask17
Summary: "You have 80 minutes, you can come back when you're finished." An all human one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

"You have 80 minutes, you can come back when you're finished" the teacher left us in the meeting room and we heard the door further down the corridor slam shut.

You might wonder what I did to be put somewhere else than the main classroom. I had not done a horrendous crime and it wasn't a punishment to be put here, though it certainly felt like it. I had just missed one of the semester's most important tests because I caught a cold. The worst part wasn't that I missed the real class and new work, it was the fact that my long time crush had also missed the test and now we were sitting together in a small conference room for the next hour and a half.

Since it was a long test and I wanted to be finished as soon as possible, I started on the first page. The questions were easy, but it was hard to find a way to answer.

"What does 'negative' mean? You'll have to help me with all these hard words." My head snapped up when Adrian groaned and smiled at me.

"You know I can't" I felt a little bad, but I wouldn't help him cheat just because he was too lazy to study.

"Hmm" he groaned again but started writing.

We had been working for about thirty minutes when the door opened and our teacher came in.

"There's nothing you want to ask?" Neither of us answered. "Do you want the window open?" We kept silent and she opened the window anyways. Then she left and the room fell silent again.

After another ten minutes he shut his papers and leaned back on his chair. I was far from halfway through my own, but I had a feeling he didn't write as much as I did. I kept writing for a minute until I became aware of something. I looked up and saw him studying me closely.

"Why don't you go back?" he looked like he'd been caught doing something forbidden, but then his usual smirk found its place on his lips.

"Nah, I'm gonna catch the opportunity to sleep. I'm tired as hell" he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I went back to work.

I was deeply engrossed in one of the hard questions when I heard a chair scraping against the floor. I didn't think much of it, it was probably just Adrian deciding that the classroom was a better place to be. When there were more scraping I looked up again and saw him moving a few chairs.

"Are you making a bed?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be more comfortable" he lay down on the chairs and closed his eyes again, "it isn't."

Time passed by and he kept quiet for a while. It was so silent that I heard his slow breath and it was hard to focus on the test. Suddenly he broke the silence.

"I could be watching that movie now…" My heart sank a little.

"Mmm…"

"But then you'd be alone and I would feel bad." I smiled and felt myself blush a little. It made my heart rise again and I started gather courage to do something I usually wouldn't have dared. But it took a while so I finished another four pages. By that point, I only had two questions left, but to get them I had to turn the page. While doing such a small thing, I made a decision. I took a deep breath and asked him.

"Would you ever consider liking me as more than a friend?" He looked at me like I had grown a second head but collected himself quickly.

"Maybe, I don't know…" A very awkward silence filled the room. "That's a weird question."

"Yeah, I don't know, I just…"

"Yeah." I looked back at my papers and forced myself to not blush, drawing a hand through my hair.

I hurried finishing the last questions and looked through my answers. I then rose and he did the same. We walked over to the door and he opened it, but then stopped in his tracks.

"The window."

"I'll get it." I turned and quickly shut it. I expected Adrian to have walked away but he was standing in the doorway. He was staring at me but when I moved, his gaze was set on the place where I'd been. I walked over to the door and expected myself to get through the small space between his body and the door.

I didn't.

Instead, I brushed up against him.

The simple contact shot an electric current through my body and I turned to look at him.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at me as if it was the first time he'd seen me. That gaze made it.

The once so shy Sydney Sage made a decision that was, for once, very good. I palmed his cheeks and kissed him right on the lips.

Since I had never kissed anyone before that, I had no idea what to do. I just pressed my lips on his and waited for a reaction, eyes squeezed shut and heart beating rapidly.

At first, I was sure he'd back away and tell me to get off, but he didn't. He did what I was sure would never happen, at least not with him.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me back with so much force I gasped. Being the man he was, he took the 'opportunity' to slide his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly having a wet, jelly-ish thing in my mouth was not really pleasurable but I guess it wasn't bad either. I mean, it was Adrian Ivashkov's wet, jelly-ish tongue and it felt good to be connected to someone like that, kind of.

When I thought about it, the fact that he kissed me back, didn't that mean he liked me? I wouldn't go all French kiss on someone without liking them at least a bit. Maybe Adrian was different, I was sure he had had at least ten girlfriends since I met him about six years ago. Kissing must have been like eating breakfast for him. Okay, that made him sound like a pig. Sorry.

While I had mentally ranted, I had unconsciously thrown my arms around his neck and was now pressed up against the door. When did he shut that and how did we turn without me noticing?

Now when I was used to it, it felt good to kiss him. There was an electricity between us that made me hot all over and wherever his fingers touched it felt as if I'd been burned. As the time went, we grew more daring and touched each other everywhere possible. It felt so good and just mmm…

I think you've figured by now that we spent the rest of those 80 minutes making out and they were the best minutes if my life. They stopped when one of us, I still don't know who, saw the clock and gasped.

"Shit. We've got to go" Adrian said.

"Yeah…" was my oh, so intelligent answer.

"About this," he gestured between us, "I think you got your answer" his signature smirk lit up his face.

"What?" I was probably still blurry-minded from the kiss and had no idea what he was talking about.

"I certainly do want to consider you as more than a friend, Sage. Are you free Friday night?" I could feel my confusion invading my entire face and an amused glint flashed through his eyes. "I'm asking you out on a date, Sydney. Do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday?" The wheels in my head turned and I slowly became aware of what he was saying. Adrian Ivashkov was asking me out! And I just stood there like an imbecile creature. Dear Lord, help me!

I quickly ran a list in my head. Not too enthusiastic, but not too bored, was that right?

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I forced myself to smile and look into his eyes. I saw happiness in them when my answer reached his ears.

"It's a date then" he smiled and we both started walking towards the door (how did we get away form it in the first place?) and walked out, this time not stopping for kissing.

When out in the corridor, he grabbed my hand and smiled at me again. A smile so cute it made my insides go jelly.

I realised that these 80 minutes changed my life. I had my first kiss and became a more daring person, sort of. One thing for sure, I was never going back to being the girl I was before I stepped into that room.

When we reached the classroom, we turned to look at each other once more before we had to tame ourselves. We saw things we hadn't seen before.

"Your hair is…"

"Your lips are very…" we straightened our clothes and walked into the room, not hand in hand though.

"Good, you're back," the teacher said, "you can put the tests on the desk." I made a move towards the desk but then realised I didn't have my test with me.

"I'll get them" Adrian said and hurried out of the door. I turned to go to my seat and saw the entire class staring at me as disbelievingly. They continued staring while I sat down on my usual seat. Julia, who sat beside me in this class, leaned towards me and whispered:  
"Did you two make out?" Was it that obvious?

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You have a hickey."

**A/N: Another Sydrian **_**one-shot **_**for you, once again inspired by my awkward love-life. Guess what I didn't get ;)  
THANK YOU for reading, please review and tell me what you thought and have an amazing day/night! :D**


End file.
